Kaka Claus
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: Kakarot plays Santa with a slight twist for his naughty mate...first chapter mild yaoi, second ch. is added, lemon, rating goes up...merry christmas!
1. Default Chapter

A. N. I know I have a winter fic like this out already but it doesn't deal with Christmas so I decided to write one that did. I'm finding I kind of like these lighter fics...at least for right now while I can't seem to concentrate on serious ones. I plan to have two chapters in this fic. The first will be safe for all of you little ones not allowed to read restricted stories...the second chapter will have a lemon.  
  
Warnings ~ Shounen ai/yaoi in next chapter/, silliness, little ooc, swearing, non-consensual spanking. -=Evil grin.=- I can't help myself I'm a bad boy and I find the whole damn thing erotic..-=Sticks his tongue out.=- So deal with it!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I've got a rather large amount of naughtiness checked off on the list all ready so I'll be good for a change and say that I really don't own them.  
  
Kaka Claus  
  
Vegeta dragged himself out of the warm embrace of the bed covers and plodded into the bathroom for his morning shower. He turned the hot water on and stripped out of his short boxers, kicking them into the hamper as he stepped into the steamy spray. He washed his body thoroughly and quickly, never being one to waste time and cloud up the mirror with needless steam. After he had dried off with a fluffy towel, and changed into a pair of loose blue jeans, he went to find his mate. The baka had to be somewhere in the house; probably with his head buried in the fridge. Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked at that thought.  
  
The prince wandered through the house with a look of confusion painted across his features. "Kakarot? Where are you?" He called while doing a quick ki search; his mate wasn't home? The small Saiyan padded into the living room and finally noticed the letter his mate had hastily scribbled for him. He squinted at the words then read them softly to himself. "Dear Veggie, I'm going shopping to get Christmas presents. I'll be back soon. Don't forget about Bulma's party tonight." He snorted in disdain. There was no way he would subject himself to a night with the ridiculous fools his mate called friends. He then noticed a small addition at the bottom of the paper. "P. S. Wear the red turtle neck and those black jeans I bought you last month!" The ouji sweatdropped at the winking smiley face his mate had drawn by the exclamation point. "Baka."  
  
  
  
Goku hummed along to the Christmas song playing in the store. He had several bags laden with gifts for his friends and family draped over each arm. A grin of pure joy and contentment turned up his lips, and the twinkle of enchanted glee danced through his wide eyes as he walked through the various departments. He gazed with childlike wonder at the sparkling decorations and festive sale advertisements. The Saiyan had purchased almost everything on his list; he pulled it out and read it silently to himself just to double check. "Gohan and Videl, check. Yamcha and Bulma, check. Krillin and Juuhachi and Marron, check. Trunks and Goten, check. Chi Chi, check. Piccolo, check. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, check, Ox King, check. Hmm, that just leaves Veggie." The tall Saiyan smirked impishly. "Now what could I get my sexy little mate?" His dark eyes widened as he passed the display window of a lingerie shop. Sure women were the main target customers, but it couldn't hurt to look right? Goku grinned, hefted his bags and strolled into the sinfully alluring store.  
  
He wandered past rows of skimpy underwear and lacey bras, tight corsets and see-through teddy suits, and past the perfume stand that took up a fourth of the floor space. His eyes went wide when he reached the back of the shop. Tucked away from eyesight was a small nook proudly displaying all forms of naughtiness that involved sex. There were books on all kinds of things from positions to step by step guides on sex. Bondage items lined one side of the wall while leather strap and chain outfits draped across the other half. Small containers held various instruments of erotica, from strap ons to heart-shaped padded paddles. Goku snickered slightly as thoughts raced through his head. He jumped a bit when a cool hand touched his shoulder. A blonde woman with knowing eyes smiled at him. She was clad in one of the many lacey bra and panty sets sold near the front entrance and a name tag on her bra strap displayed her bar code and name; Lolita. Goku coughed loudly to cover up his face fault.  
  
"May I help you with something sir?" Lolita gracefully stepped beside the display and waved a smooth hand towards it. "We have some of the finest selections in erotica sir. The best guides on Dom and Sub play, excellently tailored bondage lingerie, and some of the strongest restraints crafted. Please allow me to answer any questions you may have." She winked at the blushing Saiyan.  
  
Goku tried to imagine his mate in some of the various items he had seen around the shop. He sweatdropped at the thought of the ouji in edible underwear; that just wasn't Vegeta. He glanced around at the more elaborate costumes in the store and then spotted something that was too good to be true. He smirked. "Excuse me miss? I'd like to purchase this one, and I also want to get some of those erotica toys and cuffs you were talking about." He chuckled wickedly as Lolita ran about collecting what he wanted and took it to the register. Vegeta was really in for a surprise this year.  
  
  
  
Goku walked through the shopping center with a few new packages added to his massive collection of parcels and bags. He sang merrily with the carol playing through the speakers above. Children and parents flocked from one store to the next and many gathered in a long line to see Santa and have their Christmas wishes whispered into his ear. Goku tilted his head at the sounds of an angry commotion going on in the 'Santa's Corner'. Loud shouts and crying children could be heard as he neared the white fence. In a chair sat a very fat, rather short man in a red suit. His hat and white curly wig were thrown on the ground and he seemed to be having an argument with a displeased mother and her sobbing little girl. "You call yourself a Santa Claus?! You threw my little Angie onto the floor!" The woman snarled.  
  
"Your little brat spit in my ear lady! I've had it with these kids! I've been thrown up on, peed on, laughed at, screamed at, and I'm sick of having my hair pulled! I got my paycheck and I'm out of here! Take your brats to see some other loser!" The Santa snapped in a familiar ragged voice. The man snatched his hat and wig up, and ripped the fluffy beard from his chin. That's when Goku recognized him. The unkempt hair, the rough voice, the bad attitude, not too mention the stature; it was, "Yajerobi! What are you doing here as Santa Claus?" Goku cried in bewilderment. The man blinked at him. "Goku! Hey how's it hanging man? I'm just here to get some quick cash for the holidays. I've gotten all I need though so I'm out of here, these brats are driving me crazy. Plus this suit is too big, it makes me hot." He huffed and wiped his sweaty brow with his wig. Goku eyed the suit thoughtfully. "Hey Yajerobi, could I maybe borrow that Santa suit?" He gave the man his best smile. Yajerobi smirked at him. "You pay me fifty bucks and it's yours Goku." He eagerly took the money and led Goku to the men's room. After changing back into his own clothes he handed the Saiyan the red suit. "Yajerobi, how much did you pay for this anyway?" Goku raised a brow in curiosity. The fat man shrugged. "I got it free with the job. Well have a merry Christmas Goku. Later!" Yajerobi scuttled out and left a blinking Goku in the men's room. The tall warrior frowned in annoyance. "Why that little...he conned me!"  
  
  
  
Goku quietly sneaked back into the house with all his bags and the suit. He could sense his mate's ki somewhere near the back of the house, probably in the bedroom or the bathroom. The tall Saiyan made quick work of hiding the bag with his prince's gift and then headed towards his mate with a sneaky smirk on his lips. "Yooouu whooo! Vegetaaah I'm hoome!" He called as he sauntered into the bedroom. Vegeta stuck his head around the corner that led to the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at him. The prince had a toothbrush sticking out of the left side of his mouth and a dribble of foamy Aquafresh on the other side. Goku snickered at him. "So are you almost ready koi? Bulma's party starts in about two hours and I could use some help wrapping all the gifts." He smiled at his scowling mate. Vegeta had always abhorred large gatherings, and he was never too shy to let someone know that. He sneered while plucking the toothbrush from his mouth. "Kakarot I told you this last month, two weeks ago, yesterday, and again right now. I am not going to Capsule Corporation to sit and socialize with all your weak, pathetic human friends." He snapped before spitting into the sink. Goku frowned sullenly. "But Vegeta it wouldn't be that bad. There will be dancing, Christmas games, lots of presents, carols, and food! Come on please go?" Goku bit his lip as he listened to his shorter mate growl in irritation. He got his 'puppy dog eyes' look ready just in case. Vegeta rubbed his mouth dry on a towel. "When will you understand baka? I do not like dancing, playing games, opening presents, singing carols, or eating with your stupid foolish friends!" The ouji whirled around to point his finger at the other Saiyan's chest. "And another thing, why in Kami's name do you think I would help you 'wrap' presents for those bastar-" He stopped speaking and blinked at the dinner-plate sized shimmering black eyes gazing sadly at him. Vegeta felt a sweatdrop roll down his head. He sighed. "Fine, I will go to this stupid party, but I won't enjoy it!" He shook his fist threateningly at the other Saiyan. Goku threw his arms around the miffed prince and covered his glowering face in elated kisses. "Oh thank you Veggie! It wouldn't have been the same without you! Come on we have to get all the gifts wrapped and then head over to Bulma's!" He dragged the unwilling ouji out into the bedroom where all the bags, tape, and variously decorated wrapping papers awaited.  
  
Vegeta shook his head as Goku taped his finger to the package for the third time. He pried the Saiyan's digit free and showed him once more how to get the tape on without getting any fingers caught or ripping the paper. His mate gave him a cheesy grin and laughed. "Well Kakarot, it looks like all the presents have been successfully wrapped, with little thanks to you, and now if you don't mind I have some training to get to." Vegeta hurriedly stood up and began to exit the room. A strong hand reached out and snatched him by the back of his waistband. The ouji sputtered while trying to pry the long fingers out of the back of his pants. Goku snickered at him. "You're not getting out of this Vegeta. Now why don't you gather all the gifts up in this sac for me while I go change." Goku grinned slyly as he handed a red felt bag to the puzzled Saiyan. Vegeta knew he was stuck in the situation so he unhappily stuffed the gifts into the sac and waited for his mate. He arched a brow when the taller Saiyan returned in a bright red suit, black boots, and a pointed red hat with a tiny white pompom on the end. Goku grinned at him. "Kakarot, I'm going to ask even though I doubt I want to really know the answer. What the hell are you doing in that outfit? You look like a giant cherry." The ouji raised his other brow to join the first as his mate leaned in towards him with a grin. "I'm not a giant cherry Veggie chan, I'm Kaka Claus!" He giggled while taking out a pointy green hat and plopping it onto Vegeta's head. The small Saiyan stared cross-eyed at the little golden bell that hung off the end of it and drooped down between his eyes. He groaned silently.  
  
  
  
Everyone was having a great time at the party, well everyone except Vegeta. The ouji was doing his best to make everyone stay away from him but there were a few who just couldn't be scared off by his scowl; Bulma, Trunks, Chi Chi, and his mate to be exact. The whole gang of imbeciles was gathered in the large living room talking and laughing and getting drunk off their asses. Chi Chi was teasing his mate about the food splattered over his face, chuckling as she helped him clean it off. The two of them had parted ways after Goku had saved the Earth from Majin Buu. They remained close friends, but they had both finally seen that as a married couple they just didn't fit together. Surprisingly, everyone had taken the news of their parting rather well; some had even expected it. When Goku and Vegeta had announced that they had become mates about six months later, the group had taken it with a grain of salt, but eventually everyone had come to accept them.  
  
Gohan was sitting on the arm of the sofa with Videl on his left and Piccolo standing on his right. The demi-Saiyan seemed to be holding a conversation with both of them at the same time, though the daughter of the 'World Champion' looked a bit flushed from too much eggnog. She was giggling at everything her boyfriend said and making some comments that caused blushes to spread across the boy's cheeks as well as his silent green companion's. At the other end of the couch sat Krillin and his family. Juunanagou had shown up with them out of the blue and was currently playing with his niece while Krillin chatted happily at his wife. Juuhachigou responded quietly to her husband's comments and smiled fondly at her daughter and brother. Bulma was busy at the punch table with her parents and Yamcha. Trunks and Goten ran around the large Christmas tree in the center of the room, laughing and yelling in play while Ox king and Roshi watched from their seats. The mood of the room was cheery and comfortable, and everyone seemed to be pleasant enough. Bulma decided it was time to move on from the chitchatting now.  
  
The blue-haired woman clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. She beamed at all the attentive looks. "Okay everybody! This is a Christmas party, so we're going to sing some carols, play a few games, and then we can-" She was suddenly cut off by unanimous shouts from Trunks and Goten. "Open presents! Yeah!" The boys hooted in glee as the gang laughed good-naturedly. Little Marron waved her arms around and smiled. "Presents!" She chirped. Her family smiled warmly at her excited grin. Bulma chuckled at the little ones and nodded. "Yes, and then presents. Now everyone get together by the couch and we'll sing a few carols. Dad would you mind leading us? Thanks. Come on everyone!" She pushed and prodded the entire gang into standing or sitting on the couch for singing. Her glare was enough to get even Piccolo into the line, but one person remained off by himself in the corner. Bulma's scowl wasn't going to make the Saiyan no ouji do anything he didn't want to do, and he did not want to sing with anyone! He sneered at the expectant group of carolers.  
  
Bulma made an exasperated sound and motioned for her father to just start without the grumpy prince. The gang sang far too many songs for Vegeta's liking; they were off key half of the time, and the rest of the time they didn't know all the words! He suffered through Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls, Hark the Herald Angels Sing, Joy to the World, and Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. After that he sneaked outside for some peace and quiet. His ears were ringing with the screeches that those fools dared to call singing and the scent of eggnog was beginning to turn his stomach. He leaned against the outer wall of the balcony; letting the wind tussle his ebony locks and carry its crisp scent to his nostrils. He stared out over the landscape of the city, and further off to the white topped mountains near the house he shared with his mate. After a while he could no longer hear the sounds of caterwauling humans so he decided to see what the idiots were up to. He headed back into the living room and leaned against the archway quietly.  
  
The blue-haired woman had somehow gotten them all involved in a game of Christmas charades. They were divided into three teams, and currently Gohan was attempting to act out some type of holiday activity. The prince watched the boy make a fool of himself and listened to his team shout all kinds of things that he might be trying to do until a loud buzzer sounded the end of his turn. He would have smirked at the downcast moans the team made when they didn't receive any points, but his mate happened to spot him and came bounding over to his spot on the wall with an elated grin. "Vegeta! Where were you? You're missing all the fun. Come join us in the game ok?" His smile was almost enough to persuade the stoic Saiyan, but before he could retort a low whistle and several catcalls caught the attention of both mates. Bulma snickered and pointed above them. There, fastened to the ceiling right between their heads was mistletoe. Complete with red ribbon, full berries and bright sprigs of green leaves. Goku blushed hotly as his friends goaded him on. Vegeta just scowled in confusion. The taller Saiyan quickly whispered to the small ouji what was expected of them. The prince's eyes widened and then narrowed into dangerous slits. He snarled at his mate. "If you think for one second that I am going to make out with you in front of these morons just to satisfy their ridiculous holiday traditions then you've lost your mind Kakarot!" He hissed angrily. Goku frowned. Vegeta had kissed him in front of the others many times before, so what was the problem now? He scowled at the irate Saiyan. Vegeta had gotten out of everything else but he wouldn't get out of this! He grabbed his prince by the waist, slipped an arm behind his head, dipped him, and sealed their mouths in a dominating kiss. Whoops and laughter filled the room around them, along with a few grossed out comments from Trunks and Goten about "Mushy stuff." Vegeta sputtered furiously when he was released, a bright red tint splashed over his cheeks. He stalked into the kitchen to get away from everyone and left a perplexed Goku behind.  
  
Bulma patted her old friends shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Why don't you go get into that suit you showed me earlier and hand out the presents?" She gave the Saiyan a reassuring smile and gently pushed him towards the stairs so he could go change.  
  
  
  
The party was drawing to a close. Presents had been handed out by a merry Goku dressed as old Saint Nick, and everyone had enjoyed watching him place the kids on his knee and ask them if they'd been naughty or nice this year. Goku had tried to get his oldest son to join Goten on his knees but Gohan had politely refused the offer with an embarrassed laugh. The demi-Saiyan had then made a scene trying to keep a drunken Videl off his father's knees; that had brought grins and chuckles all around. Vegeta had managed to completely avoid the gift time and went unmissed by all except his mate. By now nearly everyone had left Capsule Corporation except for Yamcha and Goku. The tall Saiyan scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I just don't understand what got into Vegeta tonight. I know he's never liked parties much, but this is Christmas! He could have at least stayed in the room with us!" He pouted. Yamcha slapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah but you know how Vegeta is sometimes. Maybe he was just in a bad mood. Why don't you take him home and then find out what was up ok?" The ex-thief blinked as Goku's face suddenly went slack with shock and then contorted in anger. Goku growled softly. "I don't believe this! He's already at home! He left without me and didn't even bother to tell me he was going! Oh just wait till I get home Vegeta! Bye Yamcha, tell Bulma I had a great time and I'm sorry for Vegeta's rudeness." And with that, he raised to fingers to his head and teleported out. Yamcha sweatdropped. "Glad I'm not Goku, or Vegeta for that matter." He shook his head and went to find Bulma.  
  
Goku materialized in the living room behind Vegeta, who was sprawled out on the couch in his boxers watching football. He narrowed his eyes at the ouji and tapped his right foot, waiting for the prince to acknowledge him. Finally the smaller Saiyan's head turned slightly in his direction. "Well are you going to stand there all night?" The voice was cool and nonchalant. Vegeta obviously wasn't thinking about his behavior at the party. Goku grunted and walked around to turn off the television. His prince glared at him. "I was watching that you baka." He growled. Goku just snorted. He poked a finger into the ouji's chest. "You and I have our own Christmas gifts to exchange and I have something very special for you Veggie. So wait right here while I go get it." He went and retrieved the items he had bought for his prince that morning and grinned at the puzzled looking Saiyan. "Ok my ouji here's the first one I got you. When I saw it I immediately thought of you." He smiled impishly as he whipped out a pair of boxers from the bag and held them up for the prince to see. The material was lightweight, black, and see-through; the most noticeable thing about the garment was the text embroidered in gold around the waistband. Vegeta arched a brow at him. "Royal Brat?" He asked flatly. Goku nodded. "More than you know Veggie chan." He snickered. The prince snorted and took the garment from his hands. He was about to say something to his mate when he was suddenly lifted up and sat on Goku's warm lap. He sputtered indignantly. "Kakarot! You put me down right now! I will not act out these ridiculous holiday urges you have! Don't you even think of treating me like one of those foolish little brats!" He roared. Goku smirked at him and pointed to the gift in the ouji's hands. "But you are a brat Veggie, a royal brat, my royal brat." He winked at his now blushing mate.  
  
Goku nuzzled his nose against his prince's right ear. "So Vegeta, why don't you tell Kaka Claus if you've been naughty or nice this year hmm?" He whispered. He could almost feel the smirk in his cocky mate's reply. "Bakarot, you know I'm never nice if I can help it." Vegeta gasped as he was quickly flipped over on his mate's lap. The taller Saiyan planted a hand firmly on the lower back of his captive and grabbed the waistband of his boxers with the other one. "Do you know what happens to naughty ouji's Vegeta? They get spanked." Goku narrowed his eyes at his squirming mate. He tugged the boxers down over the smooth curve of his prince's ass and ran his hand over the exposed skin, gently squeezing firm cheeks as he spoke. "I don't know what got into you tonight, but the way you acted at the party was horrible. You didn't have to participate in the games or songs, but you had no right to be such a-such a- Scrooge!" He finally said. Vegeta just snorted at him. Goku glared, and raised his hand up. He brought it down with a smart slap against the prince's royal rump.  
  
Smack, smack, smack, slap, slap, slap, and on and on. Goku could feel the skin heating up beneath his palm and Vegeta was beginning to grunt with each new blow. He had no intention of lightening up though, this was a punishment and it was supposed to hurt! He reached over into the bag and pulled out one of the paddles he had bought at the mall. One side was padded for sensual play, but the other side was leather-covered wood. He raised up this side and brought it down hard against the cherry-tinted bottom over his knees. Vegeta kicked as his spanking became more intense; the paddle slammed against his cheeks with unrelenting force and the stinging heat that ignited over his backside was most uncomfortable. He wiggled and squirmed and protested and cursed, but nothing could change his mate's mind. Finally the paddle was set down and the ouji let out a quiet sigh of relief. Unfortunately for him it wasn't over yet. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan and raised his hand again. Vegeta squeaked in surprise and quickly went Super himself to keep up, but Goku wasn't having any of that so he jumped to level three. His clothes were ripped but he didn't pay attention to that and shifted his target so he could get at the tender spot just above the ouji's thighs. Vegeta gritted his teeth in preparation.  
  
Crack, smack, slap! This pain was much worse than before. The prince's rear felt like it was being stung by hundreds of hornets. He yowled and kicked wildly but Goku continued to spank until finally his prince gave in and sobbed softly. Vegeta was pissed at his mate for spanking him so hard but he could beat him over it later, right now he was just glad it was finished and let his lover hold him as he calmed down. Goku rubbed some of the soreness from his ouji's chastised behind and gently kissed his head. He nuzzled the sniffling royal's cheek softly. "I love you Vegeta but you really have been acting ruder than necessary lately. I don't expect you to embrace everyone here like I do, I know you don't feel the same way about them all, but you can at least be civil with them sometimes. I mean we only see them on holidays anyway." He smiled faintly as his prince sighed.  
  
A soft gasp from above him made Vegeta glance up and blink. His mate was grinning like a testosterone-charged fool. He followed the leering gaze down and sweatdropped to see a proud erection pressing against the other Saiyan's thigh.  
  
The taller of the two giggled and scooped his nude mate into his arms. Vegeta had kicked his boxers across the room during his spanking but obviously he had enjoyed it in some way. Goku carried his flushing lover up to the bedroom, kissing him between each whispered word he spoke. "Let's take care of the rest of our Christmas Eve koi." He snickered at his mate's agreeing moan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A. N. There's chapter one! Perhaps it was a bit much for some of you, but I tried to lead up to the lemon in the next chapter and still keep it as pg or pg-13 as I could. I have actually seen underwear that had "Brat" written across the waistband so I just fit it for a male. Sorry for those of you who wanted thongs, but I don't find them comfortable enough to put Vegeta in one..not that I wear them but there was that one time and.. O.o; you don't need to know this just review!! Or you'll make me angry and it's not good to anger a demon! 


	2. Kaka Claus Lemon

warnings ~ yaoi, lemon, somewhat ooc, swearing  
  
disclaimer ~ I only own one SaiyaJin....-=Leers at his mate...tail waving suggestively by his side.=-  
  
Kaka Claus  
  
chapter two  
  
Goku smirked as he tossed his ouji onto the plush comforter covering the bed. His dark eyes clouded with lust as the nude frame bounced lightly and stretched out over the mattress. The taller Saiyan hurriedly stripped off his own clothes and let the loose fabric puddle around his feet while he gave his lithe mate a leering glance. His prince tossed a sexy smirk his direction and curled a finger towards him, beckoning the powerful third class closer. Goku needed no further persuasion.  
  
A feral grin was the only warning given before Vegeta was pounced by an armload of horny Saiyan. He reached down to wrap his arms around his mate but was abruptly halted by Goku. He frowned in confusion that slowly turned to anger at the coy smile his lover was giving him. "Kakarot, what the hell are you waiting for? New Years?! Let go of my hands and let's fuck!" He snorted indignantly as his mate laughed.  
  
"We're going to finish but I forgot your other gifts downstairs and I need to give them to you" Goku smiled sheepishly before getting off the bed, much to Vegeta's disapproval. The ouji tackled his retreating lover and pinned him to the floor. He leaned over his mate's back with a low warning growl.  
  
"To hell with the presents baka! You can give them to me in the morning!" He scowled at the resounding chuckle his snarl received. Goku gently pushed his bewildered prince off his back and walked out the door, pausing just in the hall to reassure his mate with a wave before padding down to the living room and retrieving the bag from the lingerie store. He returned to find his lover lying on his washboard abdomen, his cherry-tinted rear exposed to the cool air of the room. He snickered as he set the bag by the bed and settled down on the mattress, playfully swatting the ouji's freshly spanked behind. Vegeta gasped at the smack, not expecting his mate to hit him again so soon. He glowered at the impish grin on his lover's face but let it pass for now; the baka would pay for the injury done to his ass in their next spar, that was certain. For now though, the third class could have his way.  
  
"Well, what was so important we had to wait for it Kakarot?" Vegeta tried to sound disinterested, but there was a nagging curiosity growing in the back of his mind. He watched his mate smile broader and reach into the bag. There was a soft rustling sound and then a set of chains emerged from the bag. Leather chains and cuffs, decorated in Christmas colored garland and tiny golden bells. Goku smirked while jingling the cuffs at his gaping mate. Vegeta blinked, then shook his head firmly. "You can forget it kakarot. No way! I refuse to be tied up with glittery tinsel and jingle bells!" He spat. His mate's smirk only grew in response. Goku leaned forward and then pounced his smaller mate. After a brief scuffle, silence reigned for a good ten minutes in the house.  
  
"You do realize that everything you're doing tonight is adding to the pain you will receive this weekend?" Vegeta asked flatly. Goku sweatdropped and then laughed it off. He picked up a long hooked object with red and white stripes and placed it in Vegeta's mouth. "No more talking now koi. Suck on this for me please." He patted his ouji's puffed cheek and went back to the bag for another item. The Saiyan no Ouji snorted lightly but did as he was asked. He actually found the peppermint flavor not too bad and was just thinking about biting off the end of the candy in his mouth when Goku plucked it from his lips. Vegeta glared at him, but blinked when his mate deftly pushed the wet end of the candy between his legs and into his tucked muscle. His lips parted and a soft gasp of air rushed out as the slick candy was twirled over and thrusts slowly in and out of his hole, coating his soft inner walls with peppermint flavoring. He had to remain relaxed or the candy would easily snap and remain lodged inside of him. Of course if that did happen his mate was going to spend from now until Easter on the couch.  
  
Goku removed the candy from his mate's body once he felt it had coated him enough. He broke the white end of the treat and popped it into his mouth, smirking at his mate while eating it. He flicked the tip of his tongue over his upper lip then hauled his ouji's legs up over his shoulders. Full wet lips gently nestled between firm buttocks and against a candy-coated ring of warm flesh. A thick rough tongue probed inside the clenching hole and swirled over the heated, peppermint flavored walls of his mate's passage. It stroked across the flexing tissue, lapping up any sticky residue left from the candy cane while pushing delightfully at the oversensitive muscles, and coaxing soft breathy moans from the captured prince. Finally the tip of his tongue pressed against a certain bundle of nerves that had Vegeta howling in pleasure. His hips arched closer to his lover's mouth, urging his tongue deeper. He didn't mind the tingling of the bells on his cuffs, and the way the garland tickled against his skin was forgotten as his mind focused on the stabbing ecstasy that a hot thrusting tongue was creating down between his legs.  
  
Goku could feel his ouji's body convulse with each stroke his tongue made inside him. He could see the prince's neglected cock stand upright and begin leaking with glistening drops of precum. His mate was close, so close, and now he had to stop. He pulled his mouth away from his writhing mate, earning a small whimper of protest and then a demanding growl and a glare from his needing mate. He chuckled while popping the hooked end of the candy cane into his mouth and then positioned Vegeta's hips so his well stretched hole was rubbing against his own hard cock head. He closed his dark eyes as he slide forward and sheathed his long shaft in a blanket of moist heat. Vegeta clenched his fists and moaned low in his throat as he was filled by his lover. Pin pricks of pleasure and pain danced up and down his spine as the thick cock slid out of him and then plunged back in. His body rocked back and forth, bouncing on the mattress as the pace began to speed up. Low moans turned to shouts of rough enjoyment when the taller Saiyan began to pound mercilessly into his smaller mate. The bed heaved, golden bells jingled till they flew off the cuffs, a restrained body slammed into the mattress and bounced back for more as the scents of sex and peppermint filled the air.  
  
Vegeta threw his head back and screamed his pleasure to the universe. His eyes squeezed shut while sweat trickled down his body. He could feel his mate's cock push past barriers and ram against his prostate without any hesitation and he loved it. His body flew through the air and landed against the firm mattress, bouncing back off his ass, causing a light, steady tingle of pain in his sore behind, but it only heightened his senses and made him harder, if possible. He could feel his lover's right hand leave his hips and encircle his throbbing shaft, deft fingers squeezing the abandoned need with rough caresses that had him squirming in an undulating mass of euphoric flesh. A set of plush lips pressed against his open mouth, halting cries from both Saiyan's in a fiery exchange of tongues and purring growls. Goku passed the last bite of the candy cane to his mate through their kiss and gave his lover's erection a hard jerk just as his cock pressed against that electric button deep inside.  
  
Vegeta howled into his koi's mouth as he came in a sudden explosion of white sticky cream. His muscles clamped down with steel-like force and held his love's thick shaft within his silken heat, causing the taller Saiyan to shake slightly with his own eruption of completion. The two males slowly pulled away from their intimate embrace and laid breathlessly beside one another. Goku freed his mate from the restraints and put them away for next year. He kissed his sweating mate and wiped the perspiration from his own brow with the back of his hand. Vegeta curled against his baka and yawned. "Merry Christmas my love." He snickered softly. Goku beamed at him then blinked tired eyes and nuzzled close. "Merry Christmas koi." He whispered before falling into a sound sleep beside his snoozing mate.  
  
  
  
A. N. Merry Christmas indeed minna san! Happy New Year too!! 


End file.
